


chips

by bclark, happilylwt



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bclark/pseuds/bclark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylwt/pseuds/happilylwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like a never ending road trip. You travel the road with people you love and people you may not love as deeply. You come across people you'll know for moments and ones you will never forget. Thoughts can become deafening in the loneliness that can consume you, but someone might just capture you and change everything.<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Louis is on a family trip and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New story here (:
> 
> This idea actually came to me in a dream. Craziest dream I've ever had.
> 
> I wrote this with my dear friend brandy and it'd be amazing if you left kudos and comments.
> 
> Love you all to pieces! 
> 
> -Kay x

Most teenage boys would enjoy a road trip, one that involved lots of junk food and sight seeing and simply getting out of town. Most teenage boys would enjoy this, that is, unless you are Louis Tomlinson. If you are Louis Tomlinson, then you absolutely despise road trips and everything they involve. You would hate the sound of your siblings' constant bickering, the country music your father claims is 'groovy,' and the comments from your mum every half an hour about how it is a 'bonding experience.'

It isn't that Louis doesn't enjoy spending time with his family. Of course he loves his family. He loves his sisters even when they complain and throw things at each other and his father although he has a poor taste in music. Most of all, he loves his mum despite her constant enthusiasm towards 'binding their hearts tighter,' as she puts it.

Louis finds it all ridiculous. He goes along with it, though, and sits silently in their minivan. He expects nothing more than a few theme park souvenirs to come out of this two week trip; no 'memories to last a lifetime' as his mother also puts it.

Almost needless to say, bathroom breaks on Tomlinson family road trips are merely blessings from the dear lord himself; when that minivan parks in front of a gas station, Louis can make his escape.

This time around when the vehicle comes to a halt, Louis is- not so shockingly- the only person who has to use the restroom and is in need of a snack. He couldn't have possibly gotten out of that van faster. Everyone in his relatively large family knew it wasn't his dire need to urinate that caused him to run that fast, but rather his dire need to get away from them as fast as his short legs could carry himself.

Again, it wasn't because he didn't enjoy time with them. His family can be a bit overwhelming at times, is all. A few minutes to recollect himself before a couple more hours cramped in a piece of moving metal with them is completely understandable. No one would want him to go crazier than he already is.

From the moment he stepped foot in the gas station, he felt as if he were being watched. He assumed that perhaps this trip really is driving him crazy and thought no further. He only needed more sleep to clear his head, then, he'd be good as knew.

However, after he did his business and went to search for a snack, he no longer had the suspicion that he was going crazy. He was being watched, observed, by a pair of green eyes. These green eyes held their focus on him to the point where it almost frightened Louis. It made him more anxious than he was when he first entered the gas station.

Louis told himself again that he was in fact losing his mind and it was all in his head and that the man with the green eyes was not looking at him. Those piercing green eyes were looking at someone else, he convinced himself. He convinced himself of this until they got closer.

"So many chips and so many flavors," Louis pouted to himself absent mindedly, ignoring the man's presence that was getting closer by the second.

Peaking over at him, Louis noticed the man's eyes widening in interest and lips pursing in fondness. The crooked smile that stretched across his face then definitely made him less creepy.

One of this long fingers gestured at a bag. "I like cool ranch. Or maybe the spicy kind there. I can't quite choose one."

Louis looked over at him completely, only standing a few feet away from the older man. He appeared friendly in his old, ripped skinny jeans and wrinkled Rolling Stones t-shirt. His hair was right below his shoulders, wavy and slightly bouncy. A bit of facial hair had grown above his top lip as well. He had that carefree, yet put together type of style; one that Louis has attempted several times.

He smiled big at the man. "I know. It's like every time I feel like I want one type of chips, I see another and I want those." He decided to go with the cool ranch Doritos the man had suggested, trusting his judgement.

The boy could feel as the man's eyes ran over him. Self consciously, Louis played with a button on his purple shirt and checked his shoelaces to make sure they were tied. He wasn't used to this kind of attention- especially from attractive, older males.

"Chips are like people."

He was thankful that the man was about as socially awkward as he was.

With a giggle, Louis said in a quiet voice, "That's a funny way of looking at people, I guess. It kind of makes sense."

Previously shaking his head in embarrassment of his own words, the man cocked his head to the side in interest, almost as an invitation to continue.

Louis smiled. "If you think about it, most people think they like one kind of person, but then they see another and they like them." He decided to grab a sour cream and onion flavor as well. He didn't think his parents would mind. What his parents would mind, however, is if he took too long conversing with a strange man in a gas station and delayed their road trip. "I better get going before my parents kick me in the arse."

As he walked away, he wondered if the man would follow him since he had previously displayed so much curiosity in him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful when he did. The long haired fellow caught up moments later, a bag of cheddar cheese chips grasped in his hands.

"You looked way deeper into that than I thought you would," he laughed from beside him. "I was kind of thinking more like how chips are different shapes and sizes and... flavors." He winked at him cheekily.

The wink should have been a gesture that made the seventeen year old uncomfortable, but it was actually really flattering. A man, possibly in his mid-twenties, was flirting with him. He didn't interpret this interaction as perverted, but comparatively adorable and sweet. No one really flirts with him back at home, nonetheless a grown man who is way out of his league.

"Hm," hummed Louis, confidently smiling at him. "That is true."

He continued on paying for his chips, also waiting as the man paid for his, wanting to share a final goodbye with him. He leaned against the counter as he waited, watching as the man delicately handed the cashier his money and smiled kindly at her. Every one of his motions and words were gentle, soft. Louis immediately admired that, which made saying goodbye all the more difficult.

"Thanks for keeping me company," he giggled while the man opened the door for him. "And thank you for helping me chose the right kind of chips."

No words came from the man after that, only a simple nod of his head. Louis took that as a goodbye. He smiled small and started towards the dreaded minivan again, purposely swaying his hips. He wanted the man to miss him.

"Wait!" He heard from behind him before a gentle hand landed on his small shoulder.

Mission accomplished.

Slowly, Louis turned back to the man. "Yes?"

In a shy matter, he peered down at the cement beneath their identical Converse shoes. "I saw you eyeing my Rolling Stones shirt. I assume you're a music lover, right? I get a classic rock vibe from you," the man said in a low voice. A blush coated his cheeks.

Louis slowly nodded and smirked. "Yeah I quite love the rolling stones." He said, looking up at the man. He was more than satisfied that his plan had worked and in only the few steps he took, the man had already missed him. 

"Well, I have some uh vintage Rolling Stones vinyls if you'd like to come take a look at them," the man said and licked his lips while eying Louis up and down. 

Louis smiled excitedly because not only was this man a older than him and was flirting with him, but he liked Rolling Stones also. He was actually considering giving the older man his number. "Id love to," he replied and walked with the taller man. The man was a lot taller than him and he liked that. Louis loved taller men. Thats when he realized he hadn't properly introduced himsef to the man. 

"I'm Louis by the way," he said as they approached the semi truck. 

The man smirked and opened up his door. "Harry," he spoke as he helped Louis in the truck. 

Harry. Oh how he loved the way that name rolled off of his tongue so easily. He could only imagine how amazing it would sound rolling off his tongue. Or maybe when he was moaning it. But that was for a later time. 

When they got inside the truck, Harry guided Louis to the very back where there were built in bunk beds on the back wall, a fridge to his left, a t.v to his right, and a microwave underneath the t.v. It was amazing and it looked so closed off and special. 

"Wow this is amazing." Louis spoke in awe as he looked around at the huge truck. "It looks small on the outside but it's fucking huge." He laughed. 

Louis was cautcious as he felt Harry grip his hips. He smirked because yes this was what he wanted. "There's no vintage Rolling Stones vinyls are there?" He asked as Harry started to kiss at his neck. 

When Harry shook his head, he felt his curls tickle at his neck. He bit his lip and let out a small moan. "We've gotta be quick." He said as Harry bent him over the bed. 

I guess you could say Louis was quite the little slut. He loved having his ass pounded especially now as the man was fucking him hard and digging his nails into his hips. 

Louis let out a high pitched moan as Harry thrusted into him and hit that spot deep inside of him. "O-oh god." He gasped out, eyes sliding closed in a blissful stance. "Fuck, you're so good." He moaned even louder. 

"Fuck you're so tight, Lou." Harry moaned into the shell of his ear as he nibbled at it, causing the smaller boy to moan out. 

Harry's moans we're beautiful and rough and he made sure to keep his face deep inside Louis' neck, sucking bites all over the smaller boy's neck and back. "Fuck, Lou you're so good. I'm gonna have to keep you." He groaned. 

Louis thought nothing of it because a large hand was wrapping around his cock and he was being jerked off. It was like the older boy knew exactly what he wanted. "Fuck, gonna come." He moaned. 

"Come for me princess." Harry muttered into his ear and flicked his thumb across the silt of his cock and that was enough for him to come all over his fist which was soon followed by Harry coming inside his tight arse.

After they were done, Louis collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. "Wow," he mumbled and didn't think any of it as Harry pressed a bottle of liquid to his mouth and had him drink it. It had a funny taste to it but Louis just figured it was some kind of energy drink. 

"I've g-got t-to go," he mumbled and tried to sit up but was pushed down by Harry's two large hands. He felt lips brush against his ear and he heard Harry's deep honey voice. 

"Sh, love. This is your home now." 

That was the last thing Louis heard before he drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

He had no idea what was ahead of him.


	2. Chapter Two

When Louis awoke, he couldn't see anything at first. It was dark and he felt as if the room was spinning. The surface under him was cushioned and vibrating. Wherever he was, it was in constant movement.

Louis weakly lifted his upper body. "Hello?" He choked out, throat aching.

That is when it hit him, the pieces coming together. It made sense now why it felt like the room was in motion and he woke up in so much pain. He remembered Harry and his prepossessing eyes and sinful moves. He remembered what he shouldn't have done in the back of that truck with a man far too old. He could recall now where he was.

He coughed painfully. "Harry?" He rasped out. "Harry? I need to get to my family."

Immediately regretting doing so, he rolled out of bed, body too weak to hold itself up. Flat on his stomach, he whined. His fingers scratched along the dirty truck floor. It reminded him of how, what seemed like moments before, his own fingers were struggling to grasp at the bed sheets as he was thrust into.

Feet away from him behind a metal door, muffled classic rock music was playing. A low humming was audible right underneath it.

"Harry?" Louis cried out, pounding his fists against the floor. It made no impact. "What did you do to me?"

He rubbed his eyes groggily. The truck was coming to a sudden stop, his body jerking to the side. Something told Louis he really wasn't supposed to be there. Something told him he should get up and get out of that truck as fast as he could. No matter how loud this voice told him these things, however, he couldn't move. His bones ached and his eyes could barely stay open; he felt stuck.

The footsteps were coming closer.

With all of the strength Louis could conjure up, he attempted to shuffle away, moving his arms in slow gestures and kicking his legs only inches from the floor. He wouldn't budge, though. He was weaker than he has been in his entire life.

As the door in front of him opened, he began to whimper. "Harry? What happened? Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?" He groaned out. "I need to leave."

The man kneeled next to his delicate body. His long fingers ran along his spine, sending shivers down Louis' back. Those hands were filthy ones, ones that touched him where a man shouldn't have touched such a young boy, but the boy wanted him to. That didn't make it anymore right, some may say. Louis didn't see it that way until then on the truck floor. He didn't see their previous actions as wrong ones until he realized Harry's motives.

"You're okay," Harry whispered in a breathy voice. "You're safe with me, babe. You're mine now and I won't hurt you."

Louis moved away from him a little. It wasn't very effective. His heart rate sped up rapidly, a rush going through his veins. All of that adrenaline still wasn't effective, still wasn't enough to run his ass out of there, nonetheless to shift his weight.

"I'm not yours," Louis sobbed out. He couldn't even bring his hand up to his cheeks to wipe away the tears that would only soon hit the floor beneath him and that his face lay against hopelessly. "My family. I'm theirs. I need them. Bring me to them, Harry."

A bitter, almost mischievous laugh cascaded from the man's plump lips. "Now, Louis. You're going to have to be a good boy now if you don't want me to punish you." His hand stroked the back of Louis' head delicately, causing him to flinch away. "I don't think you want that, so you're going to have to quiet for me, love. Your family is no longer a concern."

The boy panicked. "Did you do something to them?" His head lifted ever so slightly so that he could see Harry more clearly.

He never expected that such a beautiful face would soon be one he despises.

"I didn't lay a finger on them," he purred. His hands grasped Louis under his armpits and effortlessly lifted him from the spot in which he lay. "Only you."

Louis scowled. "Fuck you. Let me go right now."

"Weren't you listening?"

"No. I don't want to listen to another word that comes from your stupid mouth-"

Louis' words were cut off quick. Harry wrapped his hands around his small neck and rammed him against the wall of the truck. His hands were slowly tightening their grip on him, the availability of air decreasing. His body was already weak, but now he felt half dead.

"Listen to me," Harry spat. His eyes glared into his. "I am keeping you because I think you're special. I'm not letting you go no matter what you say or do. Listen to me and there won't be problems. Understand?" His voice was dark compared to the bright one Louis had previously heard earlier in the day.

It terrified him.

Not able to produce words or simply nod his head, Louis let out a pitiful whine. The man's words weren't enough to make him want to give up, but rather scared him enough to make him agree. He would listen for now. Punishment has a broad meaning. He doesn't want to find out specifics.

Harry let go of his neck, his small body sinking to the floor, lanky limbs landing in a pile. Harry left him there to retrieve a large, black jacket. He helped the boy slip his arms and slip them into the sleeves. Louis let him, putting up no fight, just crying quietly and sniffling. The hood was pulled over his head as Harry leaned in close. His nose brushed against his, Louis too exhausted to pull away.

"We've arrived at a hotel. If you say one word to anyone, you will get it."

Louis could only nod pitifully and let a small whimper fall from his thin lips as Harry's hands once again gripped under his armpits and lifted him up to his feet. 

He thumbed at the boy's bottom lip. "I'm going to carry you now, Lou. We are going to get a nice little hotel room and maybe if you're good, I'll let you have my cock, yeah? You were so eager for it earlier," he said.

Louis couldn't say anything because the words were stuck in his throat. All he could do was let out a pathetic sob and weakly shake his head. Small sobbing noises escaped him as the man carried him into the hotel. 

The bell of the door made him flinch a little. He was scared out of his mind. Was this man going to kill him? Was he going to die? What did this man want from him? Why did he have to let the man touch him like that?

He would forever regret his decision of getting in the man's truck. If he hadn't gone in the man's truck, then maybe he would be still with his family and he'd be safe from this horrible man. 

He was cut from his thoughts when Harry tossed him on the bed about five minutes later, a smirk on his face. He slowly leaned down and thumbed at Louis' cheek, knowing that Louis was still weak from the drug he had given him. 

"You were such a good boy, Lou. Didn't say a word and no one was suspicious," the man said and started to strip the both of them from their clothes, ignoring Louis' pleas for him to stop and to not do this. 

Soon, the man was thrusting hard into him and Louis was screaming out in pain. His small hands shot up to Harry's shoulders, trying to push him off weakly as Harry's large hand slapped his cheek hard. 

"Shut up, you little bitch. I know you want this."

Suddenly, it was like all of his senses were turned off. He could only see Harry's sweaty figure as he looked down at him. He knew Harry was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't feel Harry thrusting into him. It was someone had poured his soul from his body like spilling money from a piggy bank. He knew he was screaming, but he couldn't hear himself. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb. But out of all that, he heard one thing. 

"Be a good boy, Harry, and take this."

Louis couldn't be more confused as of why he called him by his own name, but he couldn't conjure up the words to ask him.

Arms were what wrapped around his slim and sweaty body then, pulling him to another sweaty chest. Louis didn't attempt to pull away. He didn't attempt to do anything, but listen to those five words that played through his head like a broken record.

Be a good boy, Harry.

-

Louis woke to the sound of a knocking, a loud knocking. He whined slightly, a smooth chest warm against his face. Sunlight peaked through the nearby curtain. It took a moment longer for Louis to process that there was someone knocking at the door. Still struggling to speak, he poked at Harry's bare shoulder.

The man's green eyes fluttered open and widened in an instant. He stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He gathered Louis' body in his arms thereafter and put him in the tub in the nearby bathroom. Louis, of course didn't fight back. He instead lied there naked and cold, no fights put up and no words said- except for the demanding ones that came from Harry.

"Do not make one single sound."

Louis clenched his eyes shut and nodded. Before long he was left in the darkness of the bathroom, the hard surface under him uncomfortable and sending more pain through his sore back. Voices on the other side of the door were muffled, but he could tell Harry was talking to a woman. It was a voice he recognized, perhaps one he heard the day before in the lobby.

He waited a bit longer until light poured into the bathroom again and revealed the man who made his heart pound inside his chest- and not in a good way. He held clothes that Louis allowed him to slip onto his lazy limbs. The sweatpants and hoodie swallowed his body whole, but they were comfortable. They smelled like the man, but he didn't mind at this point. Any sense of comfort was good enough for him.

"Listen," Harry whispered, kneeling in front of him and stroking his hands with his rough thumbs. "The manager of the hotel is outside the hotel door right now. You be a nice boy and speak only when spoken to. Understand?" His voice was oddly sweet. It wasn't a fake sweet either, surprisingly. It had the tenderness it possessed when he first met him at the gas station. It was slightly relieving.

With tears rimming his eyes, Louis nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

Harry helped him stand from the toilet seat he was on and walk into the room again. He sat against the headboard of the bed and stared at the television Harry had turned on for him. A Harry Potter film was playing. He tried his best to focus on which one it was as the door opened and the man welcomed the manager in.

"People called the lobby last night saying they heard some suspicious noises. Like screaming?" Her calm voice began. Louis glanced over quickly, only seeing some light brown hair and gold rings sparkling from her fingers. "Wanted to check out everything if that's quite alright." Louis could feel her eyes on him.

"Of course you can," answered Harry in a cheerful voice, walking around the bed and sitting next to the boy. Louis tried his best not to flinch as his arm slipped around his shoulders. "We don't mind. I'm afraid the noises weren't coming from this room."

"No?" The woman asked in confusion from the other side of the room.

Her eyes were still on Louis. In discomfort, Louis gave in and buried his face in Harry's warm chest. Harry seemed pleased as his fingertips grazed along his arm. He hummed a little and the vibrations reached Louis' skin.

The woman hummed and gestured to the bed, silently asking if she could sit to which Harry nodded. "This one," she said, pointing to Louis' small frame. Louis could feel her eyes, tracing up and down his body. "He seems a little young. How old are you, love?" She asked. 

Blue eyes shot up to look into the green ones, asking if he could answer and Harry nodded. "I'm seventeen," he said softly and he could feel Harry tense beside him. He could feel every bone in Harry's body change to angry. 

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Seventeen, hm?" She asked. "And this is your boyfriend?" She asked and Louis nodded without second thought, thinking that's what Harry would want.

The woman hummed and nodded. "Alright well that's about all, loves. Enjoy your stay," she said.

With that, she was gone.

Louis was longing for her to come back. With her there, Harry couldn't hurt him. Harry acted so sweet, but now the darkness in his eyes had returned. Louis had it coming. He wasn't ready.

"We're leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to inform you that for creative purposes, Kayla and I decided to go back and change Louis' age to seventeen years old. We felt it would make the story better if his character was a bit older. We won't make a lot of changes, especially big ones. We'll only make changes if we feel it to be necessary and will inform you on all of them.  
> -Brandy

They packed up their things quickly, which wasn't much considering that Louis didn't have anything. They only had a few t-shirts to throw in Harry's bag, a toothbrush, and some bar soap they decided to steal from the bathroom.

Harry threw Louis the same jacket he wore before and he immediately put it on, the hood large enough to cover half his face. He kept his head down so that he could at least see where his feet were stepping. Harry had an arm around him, guiding him down the stairs and through the lobby. They were making their escape that morning without anymore suspicion- or at least they thought.

"Mr. Styles!" A woman yelled from behind them.

Both of their bodies froze in place at the sound of her furious shout. It wasn't a yell to get one's attention, but the kind of yell a mother would use when their child does something naughty.

Harry turned both of them towards her. "Keep your head down," he whispered, his lips forming the words against the top of his head. "Be a good boy."

A chill travelled down Louis' spine as he heard the click of the woman's heels approaching. Perhaps she knew the truth about Harry and would save him from this man's filthy hands, the tight clutch he had on him. Perhaps he was slightly correct.

"I know who you are, Harry Styles," she snarled, her sudden escalation of anger making Louis flinch away. He huddled closer into Harry, ironically, as if his arms were safer than running in the other direction. That is only what Harry wants him to believe. "I've called the police and-"

Her words were cut off by a force that impacted her on the side of the head. Louis pulled down his hood at this, staring at her unconscious body before checking to see if anyone else was around to witness such a catastrophe. No one but the camera's in the corners caught the action, but Harry had no time to worry about those. He tugged Louis out the front doors by his arm and towards the truck on the opposite side of the parking lot.

Tears streamed down his face the whole time they raced across the concrete and he was surprised that tears were also running down Harry's, although he didn't quite understand why. He pushed Louis into the passenger seat, climbing over him to get the driver's side. He threw the bag on the floor board by Louis' small feet, once again making him flinch and let out a small sob.

"W-Where are we going?" Louis cried out. The backs of his hands rubbed at his eyes, turning them a light pink. "I-I'm scared. Why can't you just let me go home?"

Harry wiped his face, letting out a loud huff. "That's a stupid ass question. We're going far from here, further from the place you call home. Your home is with me now and that's something you'll have to accept."

"I'll never accept it," Louis snapped back right as the sound of sirens were coming in the distance.

These sirens saved Louis from a slap he knew was coming. Harry paused at the faint noise and drove off quickly from the hotel.

Louis let out a sigh of relief as they raced off. He was praying the police would catch him in action, that the manager told them the license plate numbers or something- anything. He was desperate for this to end. It was only a day he has been with him, but Lord knows this man's hellish schemes will only increase its insanity with time.

He looked at lap, trying his best tune out Harry's frantic curses beside him. It was difficult with it being right in his ear, however.

"I've got to get a new vehicle," Harry grumbled, his eyes switching their focus from one side of the road to the other. "I've got to do something, make it look like we were never here in this damned town."

Beside him, Louis let out a huff. "You could drop me off at the side of the road," he grumbled. "Or kill me. Either option would be better than being with you."

A bitter laugh left Harry's trembling lips. "I'm starting to think the same about you."

"Then let me go, you fucking psycho!" Louis screamed, almost making Harry swerve off the side of the road. His body leaned forward, arms flailing to try and make a point. "If you don't want me here, let me go. Drop me off now. Hang me in the fucking woods, for all I care. I don't want to be here and you don't want me-"

"I do want you-"

"To be your sex slave. Just because I wanted you that first time doesn't mean I want you forever-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry yelled, causing Louis to sink back into his seat. His face scrunched up in displeasure. "You're not a slave. You're not anything. Shut your mouth and help me think."

Needless to say, he didn't want to help Harry think.

Louis just peered out of the window. His small hands played with the hem of the black hoodie. He looked over at Harry and then shoved the hood off of his head as if to mock Harry for wanting to hide him.

"I'll shut my mouth and think when you do something smart like dump the truck or something." 

Almost as soon as he said that, he regretted it. He had given Harry an idea. He cursed under his breath as Harry reached over to brush his fringe.

"Such a good boy," the curly-haired man praised, a smile as bright as the sun on his face. 

Something sunk deep in his gut as Harry praised him. He shifted in his seat, trying to get rid of the tingly feeling.

"Get your hands off of me," He snapped and pushed Harry's hand away from his soft hair. 

The small action caused Harry's gaze to turn quickly from soft to hard. He pulled over quickly to the shoulder and gripped Louis' hair tightly, causing the smaller boy to let out a noise of pain.

"You belong to me, understand? If I want to touch your hair, I will and you'll let me. You'll fucking like it too. You sure did like it when I was fucking you," he growled into his ear and then shoved him down back in his seat. 

Louis felt a sob bubble to the surface, but he pushed it down and wiped his eyes with tiny fists. He jumped as his door opened and he was being pulled out of the truck and into Harry's arms. Harry set him down on the ground.

"What? Are we gonna walk?" He spat at Harry.

Harry smirked down at him. "Oh, is the little princess allergic to walking?" He shoved the bag in his hands. "Good thing I don't care, though. Hood up and carry this. There's a car rental place up the road a ways and we're going to walk." 

-

It took them a long time to arrive at the car rental place. Louis' feet ached and he was more than ready to prop his feet up and go to bed. Sweat was beading at the top of his head and his fringe was sticking to his head. He almost leaped for joy when they walked into the car rental place.

"Fucking finally," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

That caused a sharp swat to be delivered to his bum and a harsh glare on his face. "No swearing," Harry scolded as if he was a five year old. 

Louis glared back at him and was about to say something sassy back at him before the car dealer walked up to them. 

The man was short and chubby. He had sweat falling down his dark and tan skin. His sweat stains were showing through his shirt and he smelled of sickening body odor and cheap cologne. The man seemed to have an eye for Louis, his eyes tracing up and down Louis' tiny frame.

That small action had Harry wrapping an arm around the other boy and pulling him close to him. Louis winced, not liking the close proximity that they were in. It didn't make him feel comfortable at all, but a sense of safety washed over him. 

"We need to rent one of your cheapest cars. We'll be driving it a short distance," Harry spoke and the man nodded, eyes still on Louis. 

"Over here," he said, beckoning the two boys to follow them with a chubby finger.

He directed them to a rusty Buick Chevrolet. It was a red truck but the paint was peeling off. It seemed like it'd get them to wherever Harry was taking them. Apparently it was a cabi, but he figured Harry just made that up to make them seem less suspicious. 

"This car should get you where you need to be," the man said, licking his lips and staring at Louis again. "It's a piece of shit. I'll take what you offer."

Harry took his arm from Louis to dig in his wallet. He pulled out sixty dollars in cash and handed it to him. The man looked displeased, but nodded at the vehicle.

"No paper work?" Harry asked softly as the man left to retrieve the keys.

In response, he simply shook his head. Louis could tell Harry was relieved by this, not wanting to give away any information to anyone. It was unusual, but the rental place was small, cramped, and old. This guy appeared to be the only worker and was probably more than enthused to get rid of one of the several cars he had in the garage.

Louis curled his arms tightly around himself. "I don't like the way he looked at me," he mumbled, interrupting the brief and fraught silence.

"The man there?" Harry asked, examining the car by rounding it as a cat would approach it's prey. "I noticed. I didn't like it."

"Why?" Louis spat at him. His eyes glared, a fire inside them fierce enough to burn down a forest. "Because only you can look at me like that?"

A smile met Harry's lips. "Now you're catching on!" He sarcastically remarked.

Their eyes met for a moment. The smile reached Harry's eyes, Louis couldn't help but notice.

It reminded him of the first moment they met and another moment he couldn't quite recall. It reminded him that maybe Harry isn't so bad. He's human, after all. Humans have lights and shadows; but if Harry were a fictional character in some movie thriller Louis would never watch, he'd be the shadow character. Harry would be the antagonist that everyone hates, Louis thinks. No one in their right mind could ever see the good in this son of a bitch, not after they see what's really under his mask. 

It's like taking the disguise off of a Scooby-Doo character only to discover that the monster wasn't really who they were trying to portray, but who they actually are.

Louis scoffed and shuffled to the passenger side of the car. He plopped down inside, throwing the bag in the back seat. To pass time, he hummed a song his mother used to sing to him as a child. She would sing it to him to comfort him when he was sad. He insisted that she stopped when he became a teenager, but he could really use her comfort right about now.

Somewhere in the time it took for the man to give Harry the keys and for them to get on a road in the middle of nowhere, Louis had drifted to sleep. It was the jerking of the car on the gravel road that woke him. The road and scenery surrounding them wasn't one he recognized. None of the places they had been were ones he recognized.

He was far too tired to ask, however. He was far too tired to care about the cabin the car was approaching. He was far too tired to care that the man was holding his hand.

He was far too tired to care about not caring at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know..." Harry's voice snapped him out of his small trance. "My dad used to take me here when he wanted to make sure no one will hear me," the deep voice said and Louis looked over at Harry, about to ask what Harry was going on about, when Harry was walking out of the car.

His brows furrowed. This man was more than confusing. 

Hesitantly, Louis slid out of the car. He did a small turn, scoping out the place. There was a lake in front of the cabin that glistened under the moonlight. Apparently, it had turned nighttime when Louis was caught in his little trance. There was also a dock and a small boat tied to it. The cabin itself was a large log cabin that seemed pretty well put together, but was old. The whole place seemed like it was literally in the middle of nowhere. He honestly didn't mind because maybe he could use that boat to escape away from Harry. He was almost sure Harry couldn't swim. 

Once again, he was pulled out of his trance by who was tugging at his wrist almost as if he was trying to pull his shoulder out of the socket. "What the fuck, chill!" He said, shoving at his hand. "I was looking around the place." 

Not liking when Louis swore, Harry swatted his bum again. "I thought I told you no swearing, Lou," he scolded him, looking down at him with a harsh gaze that made his stomach tingle. 

"Whatever," Louis said and pushed past Harry, minding the tingle no attention. He walked up to the door, soon followed by Harry. When Harry unlocked the door, he stepped in and looked around.

The cabin was nice and small. The doorway led to a small living room with a television and to the left was a small kitchen and a bathroom down a hall. Right in front of the door were stairs that led upstairs to some bedrooms. 

"Come," commanded Harry as he started to walk upstairs, carrying their small bag of clothes. Well Harry's clothes. Louis was still wearing what he wore when Harry kidnapped him and that god awful hoodie.

Surprisingly though, Louis followed behind Harry up to an attic looking place that had a single bed in the middle of it. There were no more rooms; just that. 

Louis huffed softly. "Great, I have to sleep with you," he grumbled and sat down on the bed. 

"You better be lucky I'm not making you sleep in the woods," Harry snapped at him. "You will be grateful." He set the bag on the bed. 

It was almost as if someone flipped a switch in Harry because he was then smiling and pulling out a bag of marshmallows along with some chocolate bars, graham crackers, hot dogs, and hot dog buns. Apparently Harry had made a stop to a super market. Great- there went an opportunity to escape. 

"What's all this?" Louis asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Materials for our bonfire," Harry replied cheerfully, smiling big.

"Fuck, no. I am not about to act like everything is okay and have a fucking bonfire with you," Louis snapped at him, a snake-like glare falling on his feet. 

And the light switch thing happened again and Harry was charging towards him and gripping his hair tightly, lifting him off the ground a bit. Louis let out a sharp cry of pain, tears spring at his eyes almost instantly.

"You will come to this bonfire with me or you will take a punishment. Sound good?" Harry spat before then throwing him to the ground in a heap. 

Harry was then smiling big. "I'll go get it started. Change into some of my clothes and then come out back." He walked past him after grabbing the food they'd be cooking, a hop in his step. Louis listened to his loud footsteps climb down the stairs and out the door.

The cabin was silent then and Louis shakily stood up. He could feel a headache coming on. He gingerly rubbed his temples and walked to the bag sitting on their bed. He opened it up, pulling out a pair of large sweatpants and a short sleeved band tshirt. He slowly slid them on. The clothes felt nice draped on him. They were baggy but he didn't care. He opted to leaving the hoodie on the bed, not thinking he'd need it. 

Louis slowly clambered down the stairs and then out the door. He followed the smell of smoke. It smelt like a camp. He used to go camping with his family when he was young and they'd always have campfires and sing camp songs. It was another tradition his mother insisted on doing every year. 

As he rounded the corner, he saw Harry sitting down on a small stump, poking at the fire with one of those long metal sticks you use to cook marshmallows or hot dogs. They must've been left somewhere else in the house because he didn't see Harry take them out of his bag.

Hesitantly, Louis sits down next to Harry. They don't say much as they cooked the hot dogs. He soon had finished his hot dog and he put it on a bun, taking a couple small bites. 

Chills spread across his arms as the wind starts to pick up. Harry takes notice to his shivers and opens up his arm.

"Come here," he said, moving over on his stump so Louis would have some room. 

Louis peered over at him as if he were insane. "Do you really think I want to? I'm not bipolar like you. Things aren't fine out of nowhere. Life still sucks."

A long sigh left Harry's lips that became chapped in the winter air. "You're cold, love," he whispered tenderly, much to Louis' shock. "Come here. I can warm you more."

For being a violent and sexual kidnapper, it was hard to hate him in that moment. His big eyes appeared to be as warm as his outstretched arms and his mouth was molded into a genuine, welcome smile. 

A pitiful whimper escaped Louis' slightly parted lips. "You'll hurt me."

"I never mean any harm. Come here, Louis. Let me take care of you."

It wasn't Harry's benevolent body language that actually shocked Louis the most. Neither did his words. 

What surprised him most was actually the fact that the man didn't quite fit the description of a psychopath. His peculiar, yet strangely kind heart seemed to care about Louis a lot.

Without further contemplation, he moved his body to the fairly large stump with Harry and allowed him to be enveloped in his strong arms. He wondered what was going through his mind in that moment. He wondered what the man's motivation was with this sudden gesture. It could be sex. Trust.

All Louis knew, is that it couldn't possibly be to benefit him. Harry is selfish; if he wasn't, he wouldn't have kidnapped him.

Yet, his eyes were warm. His smile was genuine. Louis was plainly confused.

"Relax, Louis," he whispered, unexpectedly handing him his hoodie. "I'm not going to hurt you. You did good today. You're not trying to get away."

From the edge in Harry's voice, he could tell that perhaps he somehow knew of his secret plan to escape. Maybe he could see it in his eyes, his desperation. So maybe that is his motivation; being so nice that he'd want to stay. No matter how hard he worked, however, Louis would never choose to stay.

"Now you're cold, stupid," murmured Louis, attempting to shove the dark hoodie back into Harry's hands. "I don't want it."

He shook his head. "I'm alright. Keep it." He turned then and began poking at the fire once more with the metal stick. "You have goosebumps."

Louis bit his lip, studying the man a bit longer. Discovering no conceited motives, he gave in and slid the warm clothing onto his body. The sleeves covered half his hands and it almost made him giggle. He would have if it weren't for the unfortunate circumstances. He would have commented on how tiny it made him feel or how soft and warm it was against his prickling skin.

He couldn't get those words or any words out without wanting to burst into an obstreperous outburst. So instead he just hugged his own torso and kept his mouth closed, continuously considering the many thoughts that could be whirling around in his perplexing mind.

"Did you- Do you want me to hold you?" The rough voice awkwardly asked from beside him. His green eyes met his blue eyes. They were hooded in sadness, a sadness Louis couldn't quite decipher.

All at once, an outburst became something Louis could no longer contain. Only, it wasn't loud. It was uncontrollable, but not loud. He was almost too exhausted to get overwhelmed.

"Why would I want to?" His small voice sniveled. "You brought me here and I don't know where here is and I feel like I'm falling apart. I was happy before, you know. I was genuinely happy and you ruined everything."

This teenage boy usually isn't one to get emotional. The word sentimental isn't in his vocabulary. A good fuck or two is all he really wanted from his past relationships; if you wanted to even call them that. He didn't care for romance or the type of emotions that tugged at his heart strings. He avoided any incidents that could ever cause him to be sad.

Notwithstanding, here he was, crying on a stump with a man he has known for a couple laborious days over a series of events that are shredding the life he once knew completely apart.

Tears filled Harry's eyes like they did earlier in the car. Louis didn't know quite how to deal with the tears. He only stared in bewilderment like he often did with the man.

"I just..." The man began with a shaky voice. He put down the metal poker, giving Louis his full attention. "I need you to understand one thing and one thing only. Let that alone be enough for you to stay and let me warm you."

Louis sighed, his eyes drooping in weariness. "Stop with the dramatics," he chuckled sharply. "I'm too tired to take it."

"I need you," he simply stated in response. Louis wanted to get mad until he realized that he wasn't finished. There was more to it, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough. "I saw you and I knew that I needed you. Don't ask me why. Not yet. I'm not entirely sure right now. I might tell you when I figure it out."

"That still isn't enough."

They both knew it wasn't enough. His reasons and explanations may never amount to the result of Louis actually wanting to stay and be content with the fact that he'd never go back home.

"I know," Harry mumbled, scooting closer so that their knees touched and Louis shuddered at this contact alone. The anguish this man was displaying was actually quite dejecting, but Louis couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for the man. It wasn't going to be like that. "Make me whoever you want me to be. I'll be whoever you want me to be just so you'll stay."

Right as Louis looked down, Harry set one of his long hands across his bony knee. He could feel the heat of his skin through his trousers. It confirmed the assumption that he was still warm, that he was perfectly untroubled without a jacket. Louis almost wanted to push his hand away, but he didn't have the energy to do so. He didn't care enough to.

He didn't care so much that he limply rested his body against Harry's, eyes clenched shut and arms hugging himself still. Around him, he could feel Harry's arms as they cocooned him into his chest. It was unbelievable how warm he was in such chilly weather.

"What am I to you?" Louis' raspy voice uttered, burying his face into Harry's cotton shirt. 

Harry didn't answer, but nuzzled his nose against his forehead. A quiet hum started in his throat and flowed him his mouth melodically. It streamed into his ears and through his veins and settled within his bones. His mind wandered to better days when his mom would rock him to sleep and sing a lullaby in his ear. His heart beat a little slower.

He didn't know now what Harry was to him. Yet, he felt safe. Sure, safe in the arms of a man who took him from an environment he felt secure in before, but he'd take what he could get.


	5. Chapter 5

The creak of the old floor was hard to avoid. The shadows being cast on the walls were inevitable due to the moonlight peering into the windows and his body that attempted to slither away sneakily. Louis tried his best to control his uneven breathing and grumbling stomach that was somehow still in need of food despite the two hotdogs he previously consumed. He would deal with it, though; anything to get away from the insane man who was manipulating his way into his heart.

It was all too clear what he needed to do and what he needed to do fast. He couldn't stay there no matter how safe Harry made him feel. He couldn't actually be safe with him. He couldn't actually feel safe with a man who has raped him and slapped him and torn him from happiness. Sure his life before wasn't the best and most of his smiles were small and bitter, but now he can't even fake happy.

But Louis has wondered if maybe Harry saw this dullness in his eyes when they first collided and his motives aren't actually conceited ones, but motives to make Louis happier, give him a better life. If that was Harry's plan, however, he is doing a shit job; and frankly, Louis doesn't care.

This was his escape.

This had to be his escape. He was almost sure of it. He couldn't possibly stay another day in his company. The ache in his chest was becoming unbearable. Nothing, he wanted more than his life back.

His life now makes his former one seem like heaven. He was sure he'd have nightmares of these long nights with the man someday.

This was it. His shaky hand reached for the door handle, his pale face scrunching and gut twisting with anxiety.

"Why do you want to leave me?"

Louis froze, hand still in midair. He didn't dare move a muscle. Harry forced him to turn, though, grasping his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

There was nothing worse to Louis than being forced to stare into those dark eyes. Outwardly, they were a vibrant green. In fact, they were the most beautiful green Louis had ever seen. That was the first thing he liked about the man.

The more you stare into those eyes, on the other hand, the more curious you become. Secrets fill the blood vessels and sadness Louis still has yet to figure out is deep within his pupils.

It's fascinating how the most beautiful part of someone can also become their most haunting feature.

Louis whimpered. "I thought I made it quite clear why I want to leave." The feeling of insecurity and vulnerability won't go away.

"And I thought I made it quite clear why I wanted you to stay," Harry instantly shot back in a quiet, but stern voice. "I feel betrayed."

Louis didn't have the guts to fight back, to tell him something like 'imagine how I feel' or 'you deserve it.' He knew what would happen if he were to say such things. No thought had ever frightened him more.

"Do you want to be punished?" Harry spat, fire in his eyes. "Because I'm about to and I will until you understand that you're never leaving no matter how much you try or please to."

Harry's nails dug into his shoulders, only causing Louis to cry out more in pain and fear. His body trembled, legs so weak that he was seconds away from collapsing to the ground. His tiny hands grasped at Harry arms, pinching his tattooed skin. It didn't phase the man one bit. Instead, he dragged him up the stairs to the cabin bedroom.

The teenager already knew what was coming.

The curly haired man threw the tiny boy onto the bed and glared at him, eyes displaying nothing but evil and darkness. It made Louis shiver with more fear than his body already possessed. 

"P-Please don't hurt me. I didn't want to leave I was just trying to get some fresh air," he said in a panic.

Harry's eyes seemed to darken even more at that and he gripped Louis' hair tightly in his hand. "You know what I hate more than someone who tries to leave me?"

Louis didn't have time to answer before he was continuing. 

"Liars, Louis. I fucking hate liars. They disgust me," he spat, sitting down on the bed and pulled him over his lap forcefully by the hair. 

"You've been such a bad boy," he said, halting Louis' struggles with a hand on his lower back. "You will stay still and you will obey me."

Harry was then pulling his pants down revealing his bum. Louis let out a small whimper and tried to crawl away from him, tears dripping down his tan face.

"Harry, please. No," he cried. 

In turn, the man just shook his hand in disappointment, gently massaging the cheek he was going to deliver the first smack on. "I'm very disappointed in you, Lou. I thought you would be my good boy, but I guess not."

First smack.

"The first one is always a bitch." Harry mumbled prior to delivering the next smack. "Second one is better."

Louis let out small cries of pain because his bum hurt like hell. "Please stop," he choked out, lip trembling as another hard smack was pressed onto his already red bum. 

"Please!" He cried loudly as another smack was delivered. 

"Stop or I'll give you something to cry about," Harry growled out and slapped him harder than he had before on the other four and then suddenly everything rushed at him like a speeding bullet. His eyes turned blank as his hand laid on Louis' bum. 

All of a sudden, Harry felt hands touching him all over and he felt the pain that the much more older man had given him. He heard the man whispering things in his ear that a seventeen year old shouldn't hear. It was all in his vivid imagination, but was all too real not to have once been reality.

His chest rose and fell quickly as he stared at the wall intensely. His eyes were completely empty and all he could hear was a slight ringing in his ear and the dirty whispers. 

Then, he heard a single word. Harry

Harry

There it was again. 

Harry!

Reality came crashing at him faster than a meteor coming down to Earth. The first thing he noticed when he snapped back was that he had a tight grip on Louis' bum and he was drawing blood. His hand yanked back and his eyes widened. 

"Harry..." Louis' small voice uttered out in fear before cautiously sliding from his lap. He was shocked when Harry didn't fight back, didn't try to haul him across his legs again. "What's going on? Why aren't you moving?"

He was seemingly paralyzed. His large veiny hands were folded against his chest. His face was white in horror, wrinkles between his eyebrows. The more time passed, the more difficult it appeared it was for the man to breathe. Although Louis' bum hurt and blood was staining the trousers he quickly pulled back up, he felt highly concerned about him. His own worries didn't matter.

"Harry," he said, hesitantly touching his bicep that was flexing tensely. His own hands shook in the fear that he would lash out as he had several times before, suddenly shifting moods.

And he did- just not in the way he predicted.

"Let's go to the gas station."

Narrowing his eyes, Louis let out a puff of air. "What?"

Almost as if a switch had been flipped, his limbs hang loose in his lap and his face gained its color back. Louis tightened his grip on Harry's cotton shirt. He moved a little closer to him on the large bed they had slept in together only minutes before.

"Let's go to the gas station, Louis," he said with a diminutive smile. His head turned slowly in a way that sent an eerie feeling down Louis' spine. "We need to go to the gas station."

"But why?" He asked him before being tugged from the bed by his arm leisurely. "It's dark outside. We're literally in the middle of nowhere."

Harry laughed sharply. "I'm not going to murder you or anything. It's just on the outskirts of town and we'll get there in no time. Chill."

Chill. He expected Louis to chill after being spanked, bleeding, and seeing him being sent into a panic attack in a matter of about ten minutes. But sure. Of course. He'd chill- as if he had any other choice. With this said, Louis sucked in a deep breath and heedfully glided his arm from his unsecured grasp. Chill. 

Something had shifted in Harry's eyes. They were once again hooded with an undecipherable sorrow, their focus casted downwards and not meeting the teenager's. Someday Louis could ask him what is wrong, but he doesn't quite want to stay long enough to find out. Besides, the man didn't even seem certain as of why he was there with him, why he kidnapped him in the first place. He didn't seem certain of anything.

At least, not yet.

Knowing he had no other option, Louis dragged his feet down the stairs behind the eager man. He seemed more eager to leave the house than Louis had previously been when trying to escape. Whatever happened back in that room, he just had to get away from- and fast.

The air was slightly chilled as they exited the large cabin and were exposed to the summer night weather. He kicked at a small rock with his scuffed shoes as they neared the old car. Harry only slightly glanced back at him before continuing to speed walk around to the driver's side. Louis let out a frustrated groan as he got in as well. Nothing about this man could possibly get more baffling.

"You can sleep while I drive," suggested Harry as he started the car. It took a few tries to actually start the engine of the piece of shit. "I'll wake you when we're close. There's room in the back if you'd be more comfortable."

Glancing back at the seat, he was immediately interested. Its black leather was ripped in places and wide enough for him to be comfortable. He didn't hesitate before climbing back there and curling his tiny body up as small as he possibly could. His eyes were glued on Harry as he rested. They didn't even leave him when the man peered back at him. Their eyes met for a moment, but it wasn't Louis who turned away.

Something was seriously wrong with Harry- and Louis hated that he cared.

The car bumped along the gravel road. Louis tried his best to ignore Harry's humming at first. That was until it was soothing. He no longer felt the need to ignore it, not when it reminded him of his mom. He opened his eyes he was resting after awhile, looking across at Harry.

He looked different from this angle. His lips looked more plump, jawline more defined. The nut-brown curls on his head sprung out in every direction from previous sleep. He didn't bother fixing it.

Louis also hated that he thought it was endearing.

"Harry," he said so softly that he wasn't completely sure if the man would hear.

He did.

He looked back briefly with curious and surprised eyes. It was nearly never that the teenager would willingly speak to him, never without wanting something or being spoken to first. He was reaching his breaking point, however. He just needed answers- any answers.

"Do you actually care about me?" Louis asked in a tiny voice. "If you kidnapped me and feed me and stuff... Do you care or am I here for your own personal needs and pleasure? And if you do care, why would you hurt me?"

Seconds passed. Those seconds turned into minutes and minutes passed and felt like forever. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get an actual answer.

"I do care."

That was enough for now.

-

Never actually receiving any sleep, Louis popped up quickly when the car finally came to a sudden stop. Harry turned off the engine and offered a half smile to the small boy before opening the door.

Louis hesitantly observed the car's surrounding. The parking lot they were in was constructed of gravel and dirt, mostly dead grass surrounding it. The gas station was decrepit, the front door barely hanging onto its hinges and the roof practically falling apart. Louis didn't understand how it was still open and in business. He didn't understand how anyone would actually shop at the piece of shit, but he exited the vehicle anyways.

The trip in and out was quite quiet. He distanced himself from the man a bit as they walked the aisles and picked up a few things. Harry held up a bag of chips at one point. It was sour cream and onion. He wiggled them in the air and sent a wide smile at Louis.

"Chips are like people, remember?"

Louis faked a laugh. "I remember. I decided what flavor you would be, too."

Harry dropped the chips in the small basket he was carrying and cocked his head in interest. "What's flavor?"

"Pickle."

Harry snickered, nose wrinkling. "Why?" He continued walking the aisle, back turned to the boy.

A smirk suited Louis' lips. "Because I hate them."

His feet halted in their path. Unamused, he shook his head, a small huff leaving his lips. He continued on anyways. It's almost as if Louis was asking for it, to be hit and punished as Harry formerly had. Despite this, Harry didn't say a word. He moved on as if it never happened, as if he just simply didn't care one bit. The teen had never felt as relieved as he did in that moment.

In the passenger seat is where Louis sat this time around, pulling a bag of chips out of the bag to snack on during the half an hour ride. He looked over at Harry who was pulling something out of the bag as well, something he hadn't noticed he'd bought back in the gas station.

"You smoke?" Louis asked, eying the white cardboard box in his large hands. "I do, too. Well, when my mates could sneak some cigs on campus."

Harry opened the cigarettes and put one out. He stared at it for awhile. In fact, he never actually lit it there in the car. He just stared and bit his lip and ran his thumb against it. Louis sat there in curiosity, wondering what could be so fascinating about a simple cigarette like that one. There's only so much to observe.

"Dad said it would be fun."

Baffled, Louis looked over at him completely. "What?"

It was no surprise that the man never said a word in response. He instead slipped the cigarette back into the box, put the box in the bag again, and drove on.

Louis never asked again.


	6. Chapter 6

A bonfire. It worked well the first time, Harry supposed. It got Louis closer to him, made the atmosphere become seemingly lighter. There is something about sitting around a warm bonfire that makes everything so much more comfortable and relaxing. He has had that very tactic used on him before.

Tonight he had planned another. The weather was nice and Louis definitely needed to relax. For the past week or so that they spent stuck in the cabin or sitting on the old front porch, he had barely spoken to Harry. He hadn't much before, but it was worse now. He ignored him when he spoke to him unless he mentioned food or going to sleep. It was selfish, maybe. Harry guessed he had the right to be.

Tonight would be different. While Louis took a nap in their bedroom, Harry's flannel shirt draped over his shoulders for more warmth, he went out to the woods to find some more limbs and logs for the fire. He hadn't told him yet so he was beyond excited to surprise him. It would hopefully break the ice as it once had for the two.

He walked along the trails in search for loose sticks and such with no intention to check on Louis to make sure he wasn't trying to make an escape as he had times before. Finally, he promised to trust him. He made that promise to himself. If he never trusts Louis, how will Louis ever trust him?

The man also never once had the intention to find what he did in the woods, but he didn't regret discovering it whatsoever.

It started as a small squeak that sounded to his left. Harry turned his head fast, eyes scanning the ground cautiously. Then, there was the rustle of the leaves. It wasn't real noticeable movement, but it was prominent enough to cause Harry to kneel down and check out what it was.

Right there on his knees in front of his newest finding, a plan entirely better than the bonfire sparked in his mind. He smiled to himself, tossing the sticks off to the side and scooping the injured animal into his arms. Along the way he plucked some tiny, light purple flowers from the ground. He decided they were pretty enough to give to the young boy- almost as pretty as him.

So he walked back to the cabin with the ball of fur cradled in his arms, the flowers clenched in his hand, curls falling in his eyes, and a wide smile dancing among his face. It wasn't a sight Louis expected when he opened his eyes. His heart about jumped out of his chest.

"What the fuck," Louis choked out with wide eyes. He sat up in bed completely. "What do you have?"

A chuckle cascaded from Harry's lips before he went around the bed to sit next to him. He handed him the flowers slowly, the animal in his arms a bit too weak to move and try to flee from his grasp. Fascinated, Louis stared at it attentively.

"It's a bunny," he whispered with a small giggle he couldn't quite contain. "It's a baby bunny."

Harry nodded, not able to take his eyes from the beautiful boy sitting next to him. He hadn't seen him smile like this in a long while, not much since their encounter in the gas station when he made him laugh with the chips comparison.

"She's hurt," whispered Harry, finally turning his attention back to the scratched up critter. "I think another animal probably attacked her or something similar, at least."

The boy stroked the fur of it delicately. "Poor baby," he pouted and sniffled before looking up at Harry with round eyes. "Where did you find it?"

It was as if Louis' attitude was taking a complete shift. That morning he was avoiding Harry entirely and refused to leave the bed. Now he was smiling and showing him emotion. It really gave Harry hope- hope that Louis would soon feel content with staying.

 

A long shot, it was, that such a simple gesture as bringing in an injured bunny would make Louis trust in the man anymore or would solely build Harry's character. It was quite unlikely that this would make him seem like any better of a person than he had already been or tried to be around the boy. If this worked even just for tonight, however, it would be worth it.

It was a start.

"In the woods," Harry responded, watching closely as Louis placed the flowers on the dusty beside table. "I heard her making a noise and then saw her laying in the leaves. Felt really bad for her."

Louis smiled small before wiping his nose and hesitantly grabbing the bunny and cradling it against his chest. The tip of Louis' rosy pink nose nuzzled into the bunny's snow white hair. It must have tickled because he let out a tiny squeal of delight. Harry's heart could have burst at the endearing sight.

"Are you sick?" Harry asked Louis after a few silent moments of him simply petting the bunny. "You sound and look a bit sick."

Louis nodded slowly. "A bit of a cold, but it doesn't matter. Not like you care."

"But I do."

The two stared at each other for an instant longer, eyes focused on the other's eyes and lips quirking at the corners and molding into, not quite a smile, but a more pleasant expression.

Again, it was a start.

"Are we going to keep her?" The boy asked softly in attempt to change the subject. "Or at least keep her until she's better?"

Harry liked the way he said 'we.' We, as in, together. Together they could keep the bunny and nurse it back to health and maybe in the process grow closer until the boy would never want to leave. Another long shot, this was. Another long shot and drifting of unlikely thoughts that Harry cannot control. He just likes to dream.

So, in the end, the boy's attempt to change the subject was a success.

"Yeah. We'll keep her."

Louis' eyes widened. "Wait, really?" He exclaimed, posture straightening and smile spreading across his face. It was contagious. "We can really keep her and make her better?"

Chuckling, Harry nodded and pet the bunnies head. "Of course. I figured you would enjoy having some company around other than boring me."

And for a moment, the man truly thought Louis was about to say something nice.

"You're not boring," the teenager spoke softly, reaching over to pat his knee. "You're just a psychopath who I'd rather not be in the company of."

So nice.

***

"No Louis, we are not naming this bunny Flipper!" 

"But-"

Harry reached around from where they were on the bed and gripped Louis' wrists. "I said no," he said gently, but his actions stern and serious.

Louis just stuck his tongue out at him. "Loser," he said and watched as Harry's mouth twitched into a smile, his dimples popping out. 

"Oh, am I?" Harry smirked and gently took the bunny out of Louis' lap, setting it down on the floor. "I think you need a little punishment."

Louis' own smirk immediately dropped. A punishment. That was never good. His bottom lip began trembling as he backed away a bit on the large bed. Harry didn't even notice before he began wiggling his fingers and lunged for the teen.

"Harry!" Louis squealed, squirming underneath him. "No, stop!"

Laughter erupted throughout the cabin, scaring the little bunny and making him scurry under bed. Apparently now punishment means tickling until his sides hurt. Louis would take that.

In the past few days, Harry and Louis have really bonded. The bunny, who was unofficially named Flipper, had brought the two of them closer. Harry was of course shocked by how well his plan worked.

All of their time and attention revolved around the animal and getting it back to health. They washed its cuts and cleaned the clumps of dirt from the fur. They spent hours playing with it and finding non-poisonous berries for her; and occasionally themselves.

It was like having a child, only much smaller and less needy.

"Harry!" He squealed once again, panting as he stopped. His cheeks were red as beets, a pout on his lips. "You're a meanie."

Harry flopped down next to him, propping himself up on his elbows. "Not mean," he said with a sarcastic click of his tongue. "Just have a funny way of showing my love."

Louis rolled his eyes and moved from the bed at that. Despite the fact that the two were becoming closer, Louis still had his doubts about the man's loyalty. After all, as he could never forget, this man kidnapped him. On the other hand, he was a man who was kind hearted and caring. It was a back and forth kind of relationship.

But the teenager tries his best to trust him. He really does.

"Harry," he said in a quiet voice as he scooped the bunny into his arms again. "You never told me how you knew about this cabin, like, in detail. I'm curious."

He climbed into the bed slowly, cautious about the healing animal still in his arms. He sat down next to him, legs crossed Indian style and hands folded on top after he let the bunny investigate the bed space. Louis watched with fond eyes before leaning more comfortably against the headboard.

"Well, my father used to take me and my older sister here in the summer."

"You have a sister?" Louis asked, turning his attention from the bunny to the man sitting next to him. He was already looking back at him. "Maybe you've said that. I don't know. My mind has been a mess lately."

Harry awkwardly nodded and gazed down at the bed sheets. He traced the zig zag pattern on it with his pointer finger. Anything to distract his mind from the fact that he was the reason Louis was a mess. Or at least his mind was.

Noticing the discomfort, Louis moved on. "What was she like?" He asked, inching closer to him. "Did you two get along well? Do you still talk to her?"

"That's a lot of questions."

"They aren't hard."

"They are for me."

 

"But why?" Louis exclaimed, putting his arms up for a moment in defeat. "Because that will mean opening up to someone? Have you ever?"

"Louis-"

"No," he interrupted with a shout, sitting up straight in the bed. His eyes were narrowed on Harry, fire burning within them. "Is this what you always do? Do you always kidnap innocent teenage boys and drive them to insanity? Do you always keep yourself this bottled up?"

"These are hard questions, Lou-"

"But they're not!" He nearly screamed. He clutched the man by his shoulders, faces closer than they had been in a long time. The boy was dead serious. Harry could tell. "They aren't hard questions, Harry. If you would just open up to me, then maybe I would think of you of more than some creepy kidnapper that took me away from a decent life."

"But the bunny. Flipper..." He trailed off, glancing over at the bunny who hopped around near the edge of the bed.

His plan was slowly simmering away.

"You showed me that you have a heart," the boy whispered in a small, kind voice. His hands relaxed among his broad shoulders. "But I need more from you. I've told you about me some, haven't I? I talk about my sisters and the stupid road trip and the ex-boyfriends who only wanted me for my dumb dick-"

"It's not dumb-"

"Don't make me hate you again."

Harry smiled softly, a blush blanketing his cheekbones. "You don't hate me?" He asked bashfully.

Taking his hands off of him completely, Louis shook his head before lowering it shyly. "No. I don't. Not anymore."

"You just want more?"

Louis nodded. "I can tell there is more than what meets the eye."

In that moment, Harry wanted to hug him, wanted to reach over and wrap him in his arms and kiss his small nose over and over; as he had imagined doing many times before. Then wasn't the right moment for that, he felt.

He needed to open his heart before he opened his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold wind fell swept across Louis' soft fringe as the two boys sat on the roof of their homey cabin. Louis' head was laid on Harry's lap and Harry's gentle fingers were running through his soft hair. It was very relaxing and Louis loved the gentle gesture.

Louis had always especially liked when people played with his hair. It almost always put him into a peaceful sleep. His mom would do the same thing to him when he was little and had nightmares about getting taken away from his home or his parents leaving him behind. Funny thing was that his nightmares were now his reality. 

Louis was about to go to sleep when suddenly Harry stopped and seemed to freeze up like he did before when he was spanking him and went into some sort of trance. "H?" He spoke in a soft voice.

Harry glanced down at him and smiled gently at the young boy. He absolutely adored the boy and Louis could almost see that in the sparkle of his eyes. But, he didn't want to believe it that he meant something to the man. This wasn't some cheesy story about Stockholm Syndrome. He refused to fall in love with Harry. 

Harry's sweet voice brought him out of the thoughts about cheesy kidnapping stories. "My sister and I used to come up here all the time. We'd sit just like this except my head would be in her lap and her fingers would be running through my hair." He smiled and pressed a comforting kiss to Louis' forehead. 

"She'd usually do it after some of the bad things happened," Harry continued, looking up at stars. "She'd help me sneak up here and she'd make sure I wasn't hurt too bad. She would let me cry or vent or just sit there in silence. She was the most amazing sister anyone could ever ask for."

Harry then seemed to smile as a memory came into his mind. "The gas station I took you to is the same gas station she would take me to. If we couldn't go on the roof and talk, she'd sneak me out and walk me up to the gas station. She'd buy me anything I wanted. Anything that could cheer me up. Then, after we were done, we'd sit down on the curb and watch the cars go by. We'd eat our snacks and mess around. She would do absolutely anything to get me not to think about... that."

As much as Louis wanted to ask what Harry was talking about when he said 'that', he knew he couldn't because Harry would only close off again and not speak to him for days. So, instead, he said:

"She sounds really sweet, H. What was her name?"

Louis knew this must be hard to talk about so he gently rubbed his hip with his thumb as a form of comfort.

"It was Gemma, but I liked to call her Gems," he laughed almost sadly, "She called me Hazza or sometimes Hazza Boo."

Hazza. Louis would have to store that in the back of his mind for later usage. "She sounds like she really loves you. I can't wait to meet her."

At that, Harry gave off a dark laugh. "Unless you have a portal to Heaven, I don't think you'll be meeting her anytime soon." He said, humorless.

Louis' face softened and he quickly sat up so he could be more closer to Harry. "God, I must look like such an ass. I'm so sorry." He whispered. 

Harry shook his head, dismissing Louis' apologies. "No, babe. It's okay. She was lucky at the time that she died. Things weren't too well around the house then."

"When did she die and how did she die?" Louis inquired, folding his hands in his lap.

"She died when I was about 16 and she was 18. She, uh, killed herself. She took a bunch of pills while everyone was sleeping and just died private and quietly. I don't think anyone actually expected her to do it. Not even my parents. But, I'm happy she did because it got her out of the hell hole that we liked to call home," he mumbled, fingers twitching where they had found their way to Louis' waist.

"That's so terrible, babe. Come on," Louis said and carefully stood up. "Let's get you to bed. Don't want you thinking all these bad thoughts anymore." He tugged Harry up and the both of them carefully climbed off the roof and made their way to their cozy cabin. The warmth of the cabin wrapped around them like a blanket. It felt like the coldness was melting right off of his cheeks.

And as the both of them laid down in bed, Louis instinctively curled up to Harry, Harry's lips found their way to the shell of Louis' ear. "You called me babe," he murmured, before the both of them fell into a sound sleep.

***

In the middle of the night, Louis had drifted from the man, body sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed. He was the most relaxed he had been since they arrived at the cabin. His body could finally be free of tension around him. He hadn't hurt him lately, after all. He hadn't forced him to do sexual things in the past couple weeks. He felt safer.

He was woken from this seemingly sound sleep when Harry suddenly began lashing next him. His legs kicked and hands gripped at the sheets until his knuckles were white. Louis wiped the sleep from his eyes, staring at him until his eyes could completely focus on the sight.

Harry was hysterical. Soon it wasn't just limbs flying in every direction or shaking fingers. It was then whimpers and pleads for someone, whoever in his dream, to stop. Louis had never seen him like this. He had never seen him look vulnerable.

Cautiously, he reached over and gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Wake up, Harry. You're having a nightmare," he whispered with a frown. "Harry."

The kicks and whines only got increasingly worse. He whimpered louder, eyelashes becoming wet from the tears that were attempting to escape his eyes.

Becoming frightened for Harry's well being, Louis sat up and got on his knees, hovering over the man. He put his hands on his shoulders and shook him frantically. He began to cry a bit himself, overwhelmed by the situation, overwhelmed that the stronger of the two was breaking right in front of him.

"Wake up!" He screamed right before Harry's beautiful green eyes popped open. "Are you alright? You're alright now, right? It was just a nightmare."

Harry gulped and nodded, beads of sweat streaming down his forehead. His chest heaved from how hard he was breathing as he lay there on his back. Louis reached across to move the curls that were sticking to his forehead off to the side. He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Breathe, Harry," the boy whispered, sliding his body back under the cover right next to him. He stroked his bicep tenderly. "How can I help? What would comfort you most?"

He decided that he wasn't going to ask Harry what had happened in his dream. He never liked when his mum would ask him that. It only made him feel worse.

"A cigarette," he choked out suddenly.

Not even for a moment did Louis hesitate. He rushed over to the old, dusty dresser in the room and pulled out the box from the second drawer. As he fumbled to pull one out, he watched as Harry shakily sat up, blanket still draped over his legs. His arms hugged himself. Right then he looked smaller than he ever had.

Louis climbed back onto the bed, lighter in one hand and cigarette in the other. He placed them into the man's large, clammy palms. Within moments he had it lit and his eyes were closed, head leaning against the headboard. Louis watched intently.

"Can I do anything else?" He whispered worriedly. He leaned in closer, inhaling the smoke. "Something? I can sing you a lullaby like my mum used to."

Nearly another minute passed before Harry uttered out a reply. "Lie on your back."

Louis' stomach about dropped to the floor. Things were going so well; almost too well. He was able to lean his head against him because he trusted him. Harry was trusting him, too. Now it seems all of what they once had was entirely a lie. Perhaps he was always too hopeful. Perhaps sex was something Harry was still after.

That is what he thought up until he felt a burning sensation among his chest. His shirt had been lifted up. Only his shirt. Letting out a whimper, Louis glanced down at the man who straddled his legs, face close to the milky skin of his chest. In his right hand he held the cigarette and burned him with the ember.

In slight pain, Louis bit his lip, trying to hold in the whimpers that were threatening to spill out. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. "It hurts."

Not answering, Harry continued, burning his skin and ignoring the whimpers. He, however, did hold one of his hands and rubbed the boy's palm tenderly. It was the only comfortable part of the situation.

When he was done, Harry pressed soft kisses along the red burns until they were numb. Louis actually broke into a smile even before he saw what Harry had done to him.

A heart. The burns were shaped into a heart.

It was a bittersweet kind of gesture, but completely worth it when he could feel Harry's heart beating a little slower.


End file.
